The Crush
by copagirlhb
Summary: Joe and Iola are finally a couple but someone wants to tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1 - The New Couple

**Poster's Note:** This is one of Lola's Digest-based stories, so you will find that Iola is happily alive in this one! I hope you enjoy it as much as we did. And as a reminder, we don't own the Hardy Boys, Simon and Schuster and the Stratemeyer Syndicate do. As always, please refer to the author's profile for more information about her.

 **CHAPTER 1**

The young girl was trembling with excitement. In a few minutes her boyfriend would be arriving. _Boyfriend_ – Iola Morton smiled to herself. She liked the sound of that word, Joe Hardy was her boyfriend. Brushing back her hair and pinning it back with a hairpin. Iola studied herself in the full-length mirror, admiring the new changes in her body. She had grown a few more inches and now stood 5'3". Nervously chewing on her lower lip, the pretty girl wondered if Joe was going to like the change.

Iola hadn't seen in Joe in almost a month, as he had gone to California on vacation with his family. Today would be the first time that she saw him since he came back. Iola's older brother Chet had talked their parents into letting them have a swimming party at the lake located a quarter mile behind the barn. As she admired herself in her new bathing suit, Iola wondered if Joe had gone through any changes as well.

*thecrush*thecrush*

As he slipped on his new T-shirt, Joe smiled when he noticed a slight snugness. Flexing his arm, the young teen proudly felt the hard muscle. Being small for his age, he had always felt a little too thin and scrawny. Joe always wanted to be like his big brother, Frank – Frank was tall! Frank might not have a _'body builder's'_ body, but he did have a lean, muscular build. Joe's Aunt Gertrude said that Frank had a _'runner's'_ body.

The boys had been excited when Fenton told them they were visiting an old family friend. The Taylor family had a small ranch in central California, near the San Fernando Valley. Bob Taylor had promised the Hardy brothers a lot of fun, but when they arrived the Hardys learned that Mr. Taylor was short-handed. Joe and Frank had some familiarity with cleaning out the stalls in the barn from helping the Mortons on their farm. They volunteered to help the Taylors, assuring Mr. Taylor that they didn't mind, when he protested. Frank pointed out that he and Joe would still be able to go riding and they had pretended to be cowboys when they were younger!

Joe couldn't wait to show off his muscles to Iola! The young boy looked up when he heard a light knocking on his door.

"You ready to see Chet and the gang?" asked Frank.

The older boy smiled at his younger brother. He was still amazed by how tall Joe had grown in such a short time. His little brother had had a growth spurt and now stood six feet tall, just an inch shorter than Frank.

Joe grabbed his swim trunks and beach towel off the bed.

"I'm all set!"

"Hurry it up, Dad is going to let me drive!"

"Man, I can't wait to get my learner's permit," sighed Joe with some envy.

*thecrush*thecrush*

Iola had been staring out the window, waiting anxiously for Joe to arrive. When she saw the Hardys' car approaching she ran out the front door and stood on the front porch. The raven-haired beauty felt her breath catch in her throat when Joe got out of the car. Iola had always thought that the younger Hardy was cute – but now he was gorgeous!

As Joe approached her, Iola found that she had to crane her neck just to look into his blue eyes. He smiled at her, his eyes sparkling like two sapphires. Iola returned his smile as she took his hands in hers.

*thecrush*thecrush*

Frank couldn't believe what his brother was about to do. Last summer Chet had put up a tire swing in a tree near the edge of the lake. If you swung out far enough you could jump into the lake from the swing. Now, most people would be standing in the tire ring but not Joe! He stood on top of the tire!

Frank held his breath as he watched his little brother on the tire swing, getting the swing to go as high as it could. When it reached its highest point, Joe jumped off and flipped forward before he splashed into the lake. Frank let out a sigh of relief; he almost jumped in fright when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Sorry Frank, didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay, Chet. You weren't the one who scared me!"

Chet nodded as he looked over at Biff, Tony and their other friends who were cheering Joe on his stunt.

"I think I've changed my mind – I thought it would be better to have a younger brother like Joe. But I think I'll stick with Iola – at least she doesn't shorten my life span with stunts like that!"

Frank laughed and patted his friend on the back. "Joe may make my job as a big brother a little hard but…" Frank smiled fondly at his brother, "he's worth it."

Joe saw his brother standing with Chet, and waved to them. "Come on, Frank – let's see you try that trick!"

"You can't pass up that challenge," said Chet as he playfully shoved his friend forward. Biff, Tony and Phil began to chant Frank's name as they egged him on.

Joe stood grinning at his brother, but when Frank came to his side, Joe grew serious. "You don't have to jump if you don't want to."

Frank gave his younger brother an appreciative smile as he put an arm around Joe's shoulder. "And have you tease me about it the rest of the year? I don't think so!"

Joe put his hand on his chest and gave his older brother a shocked look.

"Would I do _that_ to you?!" he asked, with as much innocence as he could muster.

Playfully shoving Joe aside, Frank went over to the tire swing and got on. He didn't start off on the top of the tire, but waited till he got the swing going before he stepped up. Timing his swing just right, the older Hardy boy jumped and executed the same dive. When Frank surfaced and started swimming back to shore, he wasn't sure who was cheering the loudest, Joe or Callie.

*thecrush*thecrush*

Mrs. Morton had provided the teens with a light snack to hold them over until lunch was ready. Mr. Morton was going to grill some burgers and hot dogs. An hour after eating the snacks, the group of teens headed back to the Morton home.

"Mmm – you can smell the food cooking from here!" Chet said with an appreciative sniff.

"Did your Mom make her famous potato salad?" asked Joe.

"Yes, and she almost had to padlock the refrigerator to keep Chet from eating it!" Iola laughed.

"I was just trying to sample it – I had to make sure it would pass the _Joe Hardy_ test of approval!"

Everyone burst out laughing as Chet tried to appear very serious.

"Remind me to thank your Mom for keeping Chet away from the potato salad!" Joe told Iola as he took her hand in his.

When Chet saw Joe take his sister's hand, he opened his mouth to tease her – but then he noticed the happy expression on her face and changed his mind.

*endofchapter*endofchapter*


	2. Chapter 2 - Jealous Girls

The Crush  
Chapter 2

By Copagirl

Chet was ready to leave his sister behind. He had just recently gotten his learner's permit and his father had promised he could drive the car to school, although he and Iola would have to take the bus back home, since Mr. Morton would be working late at his real estate office. Chet looked imploringly at his father, silently begging him to tell him to leave Iola behind, but Mr. Morton ignored his son's silent pleas.

Beaming with excitement as she fixed her hair, the fifteen-year-old girl felt that this was going to be the best school year yet! Not only was she seeing the cutest boy at Bayport High, but they were now officially a couple! Today everyone would know that Iola Morton and Joe Hardy were boyfriend and girlfriend! Noticing the time, Iola hurried out of her room.

"Finally," Chet mumbled when Iola came flying down the stairs. Mr. Morton bit back a smile that threatened to escape. Instead he gave his daughter a stern glare as he turned to go out the door. Iola mumbled an apology as she walked past Chet.

"I swear Iola, you're turning more and more into a – a prissy girl every day!"

"If you haven't noticed – I am a girl!"

"Don't remind me!"

Iola stuck her tongue out at Chet as she got in the back seat of the car.

*thecrush*thecrush*

Joe Hardy waited impatiently on the school steps of Bayport High. An unruly blonde lock of hair fell into his eyes. He brushed it back and wondered for the hundredth time what was taking Iola so long.

"Hey Joe – catch!"

Joe turned to see Biff Hooper throw a Nerf football. Jumping off the steps Joe held out his hands to catch the ball. He felt someone grab him around the waist as he was pushed aside. The football bounced on the ground. Joe turned to see his brother; his brown eyes sparkling with laughter, Frank chuckled softly as Joe gave him a mock scowl.

A pretty blonde ran over to pick up the football; she ran a few steps and then spiked the ball. Her green eyes dancing with laughter, Callie Shaw did a little victory dance.

"Touchdown!"

Letting go of his brother, Frank jogged over to his favorite girl, Callie held up her hand as she gave her boyfriend a high-five. Frank smiled at Joe as the younger boy walked over to them.

"Good move – you should think about trying out for the football team this year, big brother!"

"Not me – I think Callie should!"

Taking Frank's hand, Callie shook her head in the negative. "I don't think so – I might make you guys look too bad!"

Biff let out a loud guffaw as he joined his friends. At that moment, Joe spied a familiar sedan pulling up to the curb.

"I think Chet's driving," he commented as the right front tire jumped the curb.

The foursome headed over to the car as the back passenger door opened and Iola tumbled out of the car. Landing on her knees, the young girl raised her arms up in thanksgiving. "I'M ALIVE – I'M ALIVE!"

Joe ran over to help his girlfriend up off the ground. Chet got out of the car and glared at his sister.

"I wasn't that bad!" he grumbled to his laughing friends.

"Iola, your brother did just fine," Mr. Morton commented as he walked over to the driver's side. "Well…he did fine until he locked the car with the keys in it."

While Joe, Iola, Biff and Callie whooped with laughter, Frank noticed that the back door was unlocked.

"Don't worry Mr. Morton," said Frank as he opened the back door, and then reached over to unlock the driver's side. "Good thing Iola forgot to lock her door."

*thecrush*thecrush*

Waving goodbye to Mr. Morton, the teens headed towards the high school. They saw two of their other friends, Tony Prito and Phil Cohen approaching. Noticing Chet's sour expression piqued the two boys' curiosity.

"Wow Joe – you grew!" Phil exclaimed in admiration.

"Yeah, and not just in height, either!" Tony playfully squeezed Joe's bicep. "You better watch out Hooper, looks like you're not going to be the only muscleman around here!"

"I don't know about that," said Joe with some embarrassment. "But Biff is going to help me pack on a little more!"

"My Dad said we could use his weights since he's not using them. He even made up an exercise program for us."

"Every weekend Biff and I will be working out."

"Every weekend?!" Iola looked imploringly at Joe.

His ears burning with embarrassment, the blonde teen smiled shyly. "Don't worry; I'll still make time for you."

Tony, Chet and Biff made gagging noises.

"There goes my breakfast!" lamented Chet as he held his stomach.

"Cut it out, guys!" Frank said in a quiet but stern voice.

The boys recognized Frank's protective tone and immediately settled down. As the group neared the school steps, the first bell for class to begin rang.

"Aww man – we never made it to the cafeteria! How am I supposed to survive until lunch without my snack?!" lamented Chet.

Iola rolled her eyes. "I think you'll survive, Chet!"

"Besides," said Tony as he patted Chet's stomach. "You've got enough food stored to last through the last class!"

Chet chuckled along with everyone else as they headed for their homerooms. As they walked down the school halls, Joe held Iola's hand.

*thecrush*thecrush*

The majority of the student body at Bayport High had gone to school together since elementary school. It was no surprise that the school was buzzing about the new couple and the new, improved Joe Hardy!

Mandy Crenshaw had been the most popular freshman, with her peaches-and-cream complexion, strawberry-colored hair that hung in curly ringlets down her shoulder, and vibrant green eyes. She would soon become a popular sophomore.

Surrounded by her 'friends' in the cafeteria, she flicked back an unruly curl when Missy Shalloe ran up to the table. Missy was a mousy-looking girl with stringy brown hair and light brown eyes. Mandy tolerated Missy because the young girl was quick to praise her and would do anything she told her to. Plus, Missy let Mandy cheat off her papers.

"Have you heard the latest?" Missy gushed. "Joe Hardy and Iola Morton are officially a couple!"

"Big deal," Mandy said as she painted her fingernails. "The only thing Joe Hardy has going for him are his blue eyes and that _hot_ brother of his!"

Several of the girls began to speak. "Oh my Lord! I have Joe Hardy for English and he is gorgeous!" "No – scrumptious!" "He's to die for!"

It was at that moment that Joe and Frank walked into the cafeteria, Missy nudged Mandy who suddenly perked up when she saw the younger Hardy.

Joe had worn his favorite rock T-shirt, which seemed to hug his upper body. His hair, slightly longer than he normally wore it, went down to his shirt collar.

Mandy watched as the brothers stood in line to get lunch and then walked over to sit with their friends. She saw Joe sit next to Iola and greet her with a kiss on the cheek.

"What does he see in that girl?!" mumbled Mandy. As she sat watching the couple, the green-eyed girl knew that there was no way she could let Iola Morton have Joe.

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Poster's Note:** Please make sure to read the author's profile. Also, as a reminder, the author does not own the Hardy Boys, they are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Stratemeyer Syndicate. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 - Pool Party

**Poster's Note:** Sorry for the delay in posting! I had a very busy week last week. So here is Chapter 3 of the Crush. BTW, the Hardy Boys are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Stratemeyer Syndicate and not by either the author or poster. Thanks for reading!

 **Chapter 3**

The following day, Joe was at his locker when Mandy suddenly appeared by his side.

"Hi Joe – it's been awhile since we've last seen each other!"

"H-hi Mandy," Joe stuttered nervously – ever since junior high school, Joe had a crush on Mandy Crenshaw. He had a crush on Iola as well, he had always thought she was cute, but Mandy's strawberry-blonde locks and green eyes seemed to mesmerize him.

Mandy was well aware of Joe's crush but she had thought that the younger Hardy boy was not that good looking. He had been small for his age, kind of skinny and a little too rambunctious! She leaned against the other locker and smiled sweetly at Joe.

"You're looking really…good! I'm having a pool party this Saturday and I wondered if you'd like to come?"

"Well, Frank and I were…"

"Bring him along – the more the merrier!" Noticing the time, Mandy stood up straighter. "Better go before the bell rings."

Blowing a kiss to Joe, she fluttered her fingers as she walked away. He watched with some fascination as the bottom of her skirt switched back and forth. A part of Joe was curious as to why Mandy had taken a sudden interest in him. The few times that he had attempted to speak to her, Mandy had been…not exactly mean, but standoffish. Another part of Joe was pleased that the pretty girl had taken an interest in him.

"Hey Joe – get going, we're already late for gym!" Biff slammed Joe's locker shut. "What did _she_ want?"

"Be nice, Biff!"

Joe knew that Biff had no love for Mandy. Biff felt that she was a snob and never liked how she treated Joe during junior high.

The two boys made it to the gym before their gym teacher came out of his office. Biff and Joe had just changed into their gym clothes and sat down on the bleachers along with the rest of the students when Mr. Tanner walked into the gym.

It wasn't until they were running laps that Biff was able to speak with Joe again. Catching up to his blonde friend, Biff nudged Joe's arm.

"So what did little Miss Priss want anyway?"

Joe grinned. "She invited me and Frank to a pool party this Saturday."

Biff wondered if Mandy was using Joe to get to Frank; everyone knew she had a major crush on the older Hardy boy. He and Joe soon found themselves running next to the tennis courts where several girls were practicing. A chorus of "Hi Joe!" was heard; looking over, Biff saw the girls waving at them – or rather, at Joe!

Joe gave a small wave, his face turning beet red. He didn't understand the sudden interest that some girls had in him. He was flattered but didn't understand it.

"I don't get it, Biff – half those girls never even said 'boo' much less 'hello' to me! Now all of a sudden they're…"

"Practically drooling all over you?" teased Biff.

"For lack of a better word –yes!" Joe gave Biff a mock glare, letting his friend know that he didn't take him seriously.

"Let's face it Joe – you've grown several inches – you've bulked up, and according the gossip you've got a killer smile. Heck – if I were a girl I'd go for you!"

Joe lost his rhythm, and almost fell when he tripped over his own feet. A grin slowly formed on his face as he stared at Biff and then both boys started to laugh.

*thecrush*thecrush*thecrush*

The rest of the school week found Mandy waiting at Joe's locker daily. Her attempts at flirting with the young teen were thwarted by Biff, and a few times by Callie.

Biff and Callie had English together and he told her about Mandy flirting with Joe. Remembering how the strawberry-blonde treated Joe in junior high, Callie decided to interfere with her plans.

*thecrush*thecrush*thecrush*

Iola wasn't very happy to learn that Mandy Crenshaw had invited Joe to a pool party. She was somewhat mollified when he asked her to go with him. Normally when she and Chet went swimming, they wore shorts and a T-shirt. Mrs. Morton didn't think they needed store-bought swimsuits to go swimming at home. But Iola's mother surprised her with a one-piece bathing suit for her fifteenth birthday.

The original plan was lunch and a movie that Saturday with Frank and Joe. Callie had invited Iola to spend the night on Friday, and then Mr. Shaw was going to take all four teens to the mall. He agreed to take them to the Crenshaw home instead.

The Crenshaws lived in a more affluent neighborhood; the homes were more of a modern design than the Hardys'. Mr. Shaw let out a low whistle as he drove up a curved driveway. He parked in front of a ranch-style home that was larger than most ranch-style homes, and waited till the teens were admitted before he left.

Mrs. Crenshaw led the four teens out to the backyard. She pointed out the changing room located by the pool.

"Thank you, Mrs. Crenshaw." Frank smiled as he opened the patio door.

*thecrush*thecrush*thecrush*

Missy was sitting next to Mandy, who was lying on her stomach. She nudged her friend when she saw Frank.

"He's here!"

Mandy quickly scrambled to her feet and hurried to greet Joe, fluffing back her hair, but her smile faltered when she saw Iola.

"I'm glad you could make it!" Mandy smiled at Joe as she hooked her arm around his. "Oh – hi, Iola…Callie." Still holding onto Joe, Mandy walked with them over to the changing room. "Would you like a soda or some lemonade?"

"No thanks, Mandy," Iola said through clenched teeth.

Mandy walked back to Missy, and sat down on her beach towel to finish sunning herself.

"I guess your plan is ruined now, huh?" asked Missy.

"Why would it be?"

"Mandy – he brought Iola! How are you going to…"

"Watch and learn, Missy – watch and learn."

*thecrush*thecrush*thecrush*

"Joe – I don't know if this was a good idea, to come here," said Frank with some concern.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one thing – I don't think Iola's going to like watching Mandy flirting with you all day long."

"What are you talking about, Frank? Mandy doesn't like me – at least not the way Iola does."

"I don't know about that," mumbled Frank.

Callie looked over at her friend, an annoyed expression on her face. "That Mandy Crenshaw is some piece of work!"

"Yes, she is," Iola replied with a small smile. "But I'm not worried – I trust Joe."

"You keep on trusting him – I, on the other hand, am going to keep an eye on that…that…Jezebel!"

The two girls stared at each other and then burst out laughing.

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Poster's Note:** Chapter 4 is right on the way. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And a reminder to please read the author's profile for information about the author.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Cunning Plan

**Poster's Note:** Please note - Chapter 3 posted at the same time as this chapter so, if you haven't, read it it first! Also a reminder that the Hardy Boys are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Statemeyer Syndicate and not by the author or poster. Happy reading!

 **Chapter 4**

Joe and Iola came out of their changing rooms at the same time. The petite girl smiled happily when she saw the admiring expression on Joe's face.

"Wow," whispered Joe breathlessly.

Her hair hung loosely down to her shoulders, the light green bathing suit accented her curves. Joe took a step towards her when a voice interrupted their moment.

"Oh Iola, that's such a – cute bathing suit. It's so last year!"

As she smiled sweetly at Joe and Iola, Mandy was glad that she had worn her bright red bikini. True, she wasn't as curvy as Iola, but Mandy thought her slim build would appeal to the younger Hardy. Frank appeared next to Joe.

"Hi Mandy – I didn't get a chance earlier but I wanted to thank you for inviting all of _us_ here."

"Yes, thank you Mandy – especially since you've never bothered to think of us before!" Callie added as she stood next to Frank.

Mandy continued to smile as she gritted her teeth; she was saved from having to answer when Missy came running up.

"Hi guys! Mandy – Alex is trying to get everyone to skinny dip!"

"That jerk – doesn't he know my mom is inside the house?!"

Mandy left with Missy to confront the offending teen. Joe turned to look at Frank and Callie.

"Why are you two being so mean to Mandy? So what if she's never invited us before – she is now!"

"Joe's right," said Iola. "Callie, I really appreciate what you're doing, but I can handle Mandy. Let's just enjoy ourselves and have fun."

Agreeing to have a good time, the four teens went to find a spot by the pool. They were greeted by a few other teens from their classes.

Mandy stayed away, contenting herself with spying on Joe and Iola. She was biding her time – waiting patiently to make her move.

"Watch and learn," she softly whispered to Missy. Mandy stood up and slowly walked along the edge of the pool. She spied Alex and gave him a slight nod.

Alex, a sandy-blonde-haired teen whose family lived next door to the Crenshaws, had been tossing a Frisbee with another boy. When he saw Mandy's signal, he leapt up to catch the Frisbee. As he came down, Alex 'bumped' into Mandy and knocked her into the pool.

Joe was returning to Iola, two cans of soda in his hands. He turned when he heard a girl scream. He watched as Mandy fell in the pool, Alex staring in shock.

"Somebody help her – she can't swim!" Missy screamed in fright.

Dropping the sodas, Joe dived into the pool. Mrs. Crenshaw came running out of the house.

"What happened – where's Mandy?!"

Frank placed a comforting hand on Mrs. Crenshaw's shoulder. "I think she fell into the pool but don't worry, my brother went in after her."

At that moment Joe resurfaced with Mandy. Keeping her head out of the water, he swam over to the side of the pool. Frank and Mrs. Crenshaw reached down and pulled Mandy up. Joe climbed out and went to help his brother.

"Mandy honey," whimpered Mrs. Crenshaw.

Mandy began to cough and spit out some water, her eyes fluttered open and she gave her mother a weak smile.

"I'm really sorry Mandy! If I had known you were there!" Alex said apologetically.

"It's all right, Alex – I know it was an accident." Mandy answered in a weak voice.

"It's a good thing Joe dove in after you," said Missy. "He saved your life!"

Mrs. Crenshaw helped Mandy up and the young girl staggered over to Joe. She fell against him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for saving my life!" she gushed and then kissed him soundly on the lips!

*thecrush*thecrush*thecrush*

Frank called home soon after that. Laura took Iola, Callie, Frank and Joe to the Morton farm. It had been decided that they would continue the day at the lake.

Iola was furious with Mandy's behavior. She knew that she really couldn't blame Joe, but a part of her was upset with him as well. Iola had noticed how the girls fawning all over themselves after Joe. And the young teen was enjoying flirting with the other girls. Although Iola knew that Joe didn't care for the other girls, she still didn't like the fact that Joe enjoyed flirting with them!

Joe didn't understand why Iola was so upset. It wasn't _his_ fault that Mandy gave him that lip-lock! It wasn't like he enjoyed it! It was embarrassing! And could he help it if the other girls thought he was cute? It wasn't like he was going to start dating them! She was his girlfriend after all! Standing at the edge of the shore, Joe skipped a stone across the water.

Iola was sitting on a rocky surface with Callie, watching Joe skip stones. Frank, who had been joined by Chet, was telling him what happened at Mandy's party.

"He looks so cute when he's mad," sighed Iola.

"Hmm – I don't know. I think Frank looks cuter when he's mad!" Callie giggled.

"Do you know what the best part is about getting angry at Joe?"

"There's a 'best part'?"

"Of course," Iola said with a smile. "You get to kiss and make up!"

Iola scrambled up and started to walk over to Joe, who was making his way over to her. They met each other half way.

"Iola, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk."

"No, I was the jerk!"

Joe smiled. "You could never be a jerk."

"Don't let Chet hear you say that – he thinks differently!"

"What does that big lug know!" he laughed.

"How about we agree that we're both jerks?" Iola said, smiling up at Joe.

To let Iola know that he agreed, Joe tilted her face up and kissed her on the lips.

"You're a better kisser than Mandy," said Joe before he kissed Iola again.

*thecrush*thecrush*thecrush*

That Monday when the Hardys returned to school, Biff ran over to the brothers. "What happened at Mandy Crenshaw's house? The whole school is talking about how Joe saved her from drowning!"

Frank and Joe looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Biff looked disappointed.

"I knew it wasn't true. So what really happened?!"

"Nothing, she accidentally fell in the pool and apparently she can't swim. I dove in and got her out." Joe explained to Biff.

"If she can't swim, why have a pool?"

"I'll answer that one, Joe – Mrs. Crenshaw wanted the pool, thought it would make the backyard look nice."

Frank glanced slyly at Joe. "My brother failed to mention how Mandy thanked him!"

Biff's eyebrows shot up. "Oh really!"

Joe tried to put his hand over Frank's mouth but his brother quickly moved out of the way.

"Yeah, she gave him a nice big wet kiss!"

Biff put his arm around Joe's shoulder. "Joe, you stud!"

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Poster's Note:** Biff's not helping anything, is he? Also, a reminder to please read the author's profile for more information about the author. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5 - Can't Buy Me Love

**Poster's Note: Here is chapter 5 of the Crush. The Hardy Boys are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Stratemeyer Syndicate. Please enjoy another fun-filled romp with the boys.**

 **Chapter 5**

Joe ignored the whispers and stares as he walked down the hall. As he neared his classroom he was accosted by Mandy.

"There's my hero!"

Before he knew what was happening, Mandy flung her arms around Joe, hugging his neck tightly. Not as tiny as Iola, Mandy still had to stand on her toes as she held onto the blonde Hardy.

Unknown to Joe, Missy was standing across the hall, taking pictures on her cell phone.

*thecrush*thecrush*

Iola and Callie had finished their assignment in their Computer Science class. The class was going to end in ten minutes so the two girls decided to play a game of Solitaire.

"This isn't really 'Solitaire' if we're playing each other," Callie whispered.

"I know but it's a lot more fun!"

Suddenly several cell phones began to ring, Ms. Callaghan glared at the offending students.

"You know the rules, phones off when in class!"

Mumbled apologies could be heard – then a few giggles. A few students turned to stare at Iola. Callie had been among the students whose cell phone rang. She recognized Phil's number and saw that he had sent her a download. Iola turned to her friend, concern etched on her face when she heard Callie let out a gasp.

Callie tried to close her phone, but Iola reached out and took it. She stared at the picture of Joe and Mandy.

The bell rang to end class. Iola silently handed Callie her phone.

"I can't believe Joe would…."

Iola turned to her friend. "He didn't! Joe wouldn't hurt me this way – I bet Mandy had something to do with this!"

Noting the doubtful look on Callie's face, Iola took a deep breath.

"Callie, I bet if we ask Phil, he can find out who originally sent out that picture. I'd stake my allowance that Mandy's sidekick Missy Shalloe took it!"

As she walked down the hall to her next class, Callie text-messaged Phil about who sent out the picture.

*thecrush*thecrush*

Frank stood in front of his younger brother's locker. Phil had also sent him the picture of Joe and Mandy hugging. He didn't think that his brother would be so mean to Iola. He saw Joe coming down the hallway, and could tell by his younger brother's stance that he was angry.

Joe was staring at the floor as he headed for his locker; he let out an aggravated sigh when he saw Frank waiting for him. He was still angry with Mandy for throwing herself at him and then finding out that Missy had snapped a picture using her cell phone. But that wasn't the worst– the worst was having Missy sending the picture out to all of 'her' friends! Then Phil, who happened to know someone from Mandy's group, was able to convince the boy to send him the picture. He was sure that Phil sent it to Frank. The younger boy did not want to hear a lecture from his brother.

"Frank, I'm not in the mood for one of your lectures!" Joe seethed as he reached his locker.

"I wasn't going to lecture – I just wanted to hear it from you. What really happened – how did Mandy end up as a fashion accessory?"

A grin slowly appeared on Joe's face. "A fashion accessory?!" he laughed.

Frank smiled and shrugged, and then Joe told him how Mandy ended up draped all over him.

*thecrush*thecrush*

Mandy didn't understand why Joe and Iola were still together. She had given him her best kiss right in front of his girlfriend! Threw herself at him in front of the whole school and made sure that Missy had a good view to take their picture! She flirted with him every day, yet he still preferred that farm girl!

Pacing in her bedroom, Mandy came to a sudden stop. She picked up her cell phone. "Missy get over here – I want to go shopping! And Missy – come in your Dad's Mercedes, _not_ your Beetle!"

*thecrush*thecrush*

Frank and Joe stepped off the school bus. As they were walking towards the front steps of the school a silver VW bug squealed into the parking lot.

"Must be nice to have a rich dad to pay all those 'driving without a license' tickets." Joe said with some sarcasm.

"Don't worry about it – I'll be getting my driver's license soon."

"Speaking of – when are you going to get that thing?!"

Frank laughed. "Sometime next week – Dad wants to see how good my parallel parking is this weekend."

"Do me proud, big brother! Until I can get my learner's permit I have to live vicariously through you!"

Joe laughed as he sidestepped away from Frank, who tried to punch his arm. Suddenly he jumped behind his older brother.

"Frank, do you remember when I was five and you promised to protect me?!"

"What – Joe. what's your problem?!" "Just save me, Frank!"

Frank was getting exasperated with his brother. He kept trying to turn around and look at him but Joe kept dodging behind his back. A few seconds later, Frank understood why his brother was hiding.

"Hello, gorgeous! You're acting awfully silly today!"

Mandy, Missy and three girls that Frank didn't know were walking over to them. Each girl had an iPod in her hand, their heads moving to the beat of the music they were listening to.

"Mandy and I went to the mall yesterday and she bought all of her friends iPods."

Mandy held out a gift bag to Joe. "This one's for you!"

Joe was debating whether to take the gift bag when Iola appeared by his side and snatched the bag.

"What's this?" Iola peered into the bag.

Mandy reached out and took the gift bag back. "That's a gift for Joe!"

Placing an arm around Joe's waist, Iola smiled up at him. "Joe, I didn't know it was your birthday!"

Joe was afraid that Iola was mad at him but when he looked down at her face, he caught the sly wink she gave him.

"It's not but apparently Mandy took her friends shopping and was in a very giving mood! She bought one for every one of them!" Joe explained.

"And she bought one for you? How nice of her!"

Mandy seethed with anger; she could hear the other girls giggling. Callie, Biff and a few others of the Hardys' friends were now standing with them. This was not going the way she had planned.

Just then the first bell rang.

"We better get going or we'll be late for class," said Frank.

Not sure of what to do, Mandy thrust the gift bag at Joe before she stomped off into the school building.

Joe managed to catch hold of the bag; he took out the iPod and then gave it to Iola.

"I don't want it; you can have it if you want."

"No thanks – are you sure you don't want it?" she asked shyly

Joe shook his head. "No, Aunt Gertrude promised to get me one for Christmas – I can wait till then. Besides I'd rather get it from someone I care about."

Chet snatched the bag. "Well if you don't want it – I'll take it!"

As Iola held Joe's hand, walking down the hall heading for their lockers, she wondered. Joe may have turned down this gift but would he turn down others Mandy might offer him?

 **Poster's Note:** And here is the end of chapter 4 – and isn't that Mandy a persistent person? She sure doesn't seem to understand the heart wants what the heart wants, does she?


	6. Chapter 6 - Memories and Swings

**Poster's Note:** The Hardy Boys are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Stratemeyer Syndicate. And now, for the next chapter of the fun-filled antics of the Hardys, their friends and a very persistent girl who doesn't own a single clue!

 **Chapter 6**

Although Joe hadn't accepted the iPod, that did not deter Mandy from her quest. The following school day, Mandy walked over to the table where Joe, Frank and their friends sat during lunch. Joe had his arm draped across the back of Iola's chair, leaning close to the pretty girl. With his attention focused on Iola, he didn't see Mandy walking his way.

Tony, who was sitting across from Joe, was the first to see her. "Uh-oh, bogey at ten o'clock."

Biff, who was sitting next to Joe, gave Tony a strange look.

"Ten o'clock – is your watch slow? I've got twelve-fifteen!"

"Hi everybody – hi, Joe!"

Joe cringed as he slowly turned around to face Mandy. "Hello, Mandy," he mumbled.

"I was upgrading my cell phone and got a buy-one, get-one-free deal!"

She held out a thin, slick chocolate-colored phone. "It's got a camera; you can access the 'net, send e-mail and send text-messages!"

"That's a really nice phone but I've already got one." Joe replied in a polite tone.

"I bet it doesn't have all these features plus unlimited call minutes!"

Joe let out a sigh; as much as he didn't want to he was going to have to talk with Mandy. He turned back to Iola and smiled.

"I'll be right back, there's something I need to do." He glanced over at Mandy and back at Iola.

"I understand – go ahead, I'll be here waiting for you."

Joe started to get up from his chair, then paused. Iola had turned her back on Mandy, and it wasn't until she felt a light touch on her shoulder that she knew Joe hadn't left yet. A puzzled expression on her face, Iola turned her head to face Joe.

With a smile on his face, he tucked his finger under her chin and tilted her face up. Iola closed her eyes as Joe kissed her lightly on the lips.

Hoping that Mandy got the message that he was with Iola, Joe left his seat. As he walked past Mandy, he signaled her to follow him. Giving Iola a small wave, Mandy turned around and went after Joe. She tried to take his hand but the young teen had them in his pockets so Mandy made do with clutching the sleeve of his shirt.

Joe stopped at doors leading out of the cafeteria. "Listen Mandy…"

"You look so cute in that shirt," gushed Mandy as she ran her fingers down his arm.

Joe was getting exasperated. Mandy kept touching his arms, his face – he finally took hold of her hands to make her stop. "Mandy will you please listen to me?!"

The pretty girl smiled as she quickly glanced over at Iola. Once she knew that the Morton girl was looking their way Mandy turned her attention to Joe.

"You've got my full attention!"

*thecrush*thecrush*

She didn't want to but Iola couldn't stop herself from turning around and watching Joe and Mandy. She could feel her heart sink to her stomach when Joe took Mandy's hand. Her eyes went wide when Mandy gave Joe a kiss on the cheek before she left his side. Iola had turned away and didn't see Joe wipe his cheek as he returned to their table.

*thecrush*thecrush*

Joe hung up the phone when Frank walked into the kitchen. He noticed the frown on his younger brother's face.

"Something wrong, Joe?"

"I'm not sure – are you going out with dad to practice driving?"

"Yeah, we're going to leave in a few minutes."

"Would you mind taking me to the Mortons'? I need to talk with Iola; she's been acting…weird!"

"Okay, what did you do this time?" teased Frank.

"That's just it – I don't know! I've been racking my brain trying to think if I did or said something to make her mad!"

Frank wanted to laugh but the crestfallen expression on his brother's face stopped him. He put his arm around Joe's shoulders.

"Sure, no problem – I know Dad won't mind. Are you sure Iola is at home?"

"Yeah, I just finished talking with Chet and he said she was there."

"Well, let's go get Dad."

*thecrush*thecrush*

Iola sat on the swing that her father had put up when Chet was four years old. She stared out at the field, wondering what Joe was doing. The young girl let out a gasp when she felt someone pull the swing back.

"Do you remember how I used to push you on this swing?"

A small smile crossed Iola's face when she heard the familiar voice.

"I remember you trying to _push_ me _off_ this swing!" she replied with a giggle.

"That's only because _you_ would hog up the swing!"

The two teens became silent, Joe continued to push Iola.

"Iola – did I do something wrong?"

"What – what do you mean?"

Joe fell silent as he gathered his thoughts.

"Well – we normally talk every night and the past three nights you haven't wanted to. You've been putting on a happy face but I can tell that something is bothering you."

"Do you like Mandy?"

"Wha….?" Joe walked in front of Iola, stopping her in mid-swing. "Do I like Mandy – where did you get a crazy idea like that?!" he asked incredulously.

"Well – you did!"

Joe took a step back; he couldn't believe what Iola just said.

"How – how did I do that?!"

"You were holding her hand that day in the cafeteria – when you left to talk with her."

Joe looked puzzled for a moment and then he grinned at Iola.

"I only did that to stop her from touching me! She kept running her fingers down my arm and then along my chest, plus she wouldn't listen to me! So I grabbed hold of her hands to get her to pay attention to me and to stop touching me!"

"Then why did you let her kiss you?"

"Do you think I wanted her to?! She caught me by surprise – if I had known what she was going to do, believe me – it wouldn't have happened! That's why I wiped my face afterwards."

"You did?! I – I must have missed that!" Iola said with a smile. "I hope you've never done that with any of mine!"

"Never – okay, maybe that time in third grade when you gave me that cupcake for Valentine's Day."

Later that afternoon Frank and Fenton drove back to the Morton farm to pick up Joe. While Fenton chatted with Mr. and Mrs. Morton, Chet and Frank went looking for Joe and Iola. They found them still on the swing. Joe and Iola were standing on top of the swing, the young girl squealing in delight as Joe swung them higher and higher.

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Poster's Note:** Looove the ending of this one... hope all of you do too! :)


	7. Chapter 7 - Conclusion

**Poster's Note:** And here is the end of 'The Crush' – hope you enjoy! A reminder that the Hardy Boys are owned by Simon and Schuster  & the Stratemeyer Syndicate. Thanks for reading

 **Chapter 7**

The following Monday as Mandy rode in Missy's car, she was thinking about her new status as Joe Hardy's girlfriend. The young girl had noticed the change in Iola's manner with Joe. Pulling down the sun visor Mandy flipped open the mirror to check herself out.

Missy made sure to find a close parking space. She hoped it was close enough to the school entrance for Mandy's liking. When Mandy didn't complain, Missy let out a sigh of relief. The two girls were walking side by side when Missy saw something that she knew was going to upset Mandy.

Sitting on the front steps Joe had his arm around Iola's shoulders. Frank and Callie were standing next to them; Chet sat on the step above his friend and sister.

Missy glanced over at Mandy who was smoothing down her skirt.

Satisfied that her skirt was not wrinkled, Mandy started to fluff her hair when she looked up and saw Joe lean close and kiss Iola. She came to a stop and stared at the young couple.

"I don't freakin' believe this!" Mandy almost screamed, she was so angry.

"Hey Mandy," Tony said in a cheery voice. "They make a beautiful couple – don't they?"

Biff snorted with laughter as he and Tony walked past. He then shouted out a greeting to his friends.

*thecrush*thecrush*

Iola was putting her books away in her locker when Mandy appeared by her side.

"I don't know what he sees in you. Sure you've got nice hair, but you live on a farm, for goodness sake!"

Iola closed her locker before she faced Mandy.

"Joe loves the farm – he and Frank have been having fun there ever since we were kids."

"Oh, so that's it! You wore him down – he just finally gave up and thought it would be easier to be your boyfriend!"

Iola didn't get a chance to reply. Mandy let out a laugh before she walked away.

"She wasn't bothering you, was she Iola?" asked Callie, she had seen Mandy talking with her friend.

Iola wanted to tell Callie 'no;' instead, she burst into tears. A few students stared over at the two girls. Acting quickly, Callie took Iola to the nearest girls' restroom. Checking that there was no one else in the room, Callie wet a paper towel and gave it to Iola.

"Okay – what happened?"

Wiping her eyes, Iola told Callie through sniffles what Mandy had said.

"What if she's right – what if the only reason Joe is my boyfriend is because I wore him down?!"

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard!" argued Callie.

"You have to admit I did kind of – chase after him!"

"Yeah, you and a few other girls! Iola – Joe may have started out as your friend but he saw something in you that made him fall in love with you!"

"Do you really think so?" asked Iola hopefully.

"I know so," Callie replied as she hugged her friend. "I better not see that Mandy Crenshaw! I'm so mad I could just slug her!"

This caused Iola to giggle. "I don't know why I let her get to me – I take that back, yes I do."

"Hold that thought," Callie said as she rummaged through her purse. She took out her reading glasses – they weren't real, just plain glass in the frames – which were a hold-over from a play she had been in, and put them on. "Okay, tell Dr. Callie your problem".

"Dr. Callie?" snorted Iola.

"Don't laugh – I'm risking detention here! You realize that we are both late for class!"

"I know, and thanks!" Iola smiled at her friend and then took a deep breath. "Okay – sometimes I see Mandy wearing the latest clothes – buying the latest CD, and I worry that she's going to convince Joe that she has a lot more to offer than I do!"

"Do you really think that Joe is that shallow and materialistic?"

"No! It's just…"

"Just nothing, Iola! Joe doesn't care for material things! And when I see you two together – trust me Iola, there is no way he would trade you for Mandy! He's got it bad for you!"

*thecrush*thecrush*

Mandy was feeling really happy. After her 'chat' with Iola, the young girl had been in a very good mood. Mandy knew that she had hit a nerve when she spoke with Iola. She walked into her classroom and sat down next to Biff, a smug smile on her face.

"I don't know why you're so happy – as you saw this morning, Joe and Iola looked pretty good together!" Biff said, wanting to wipe the smile off her face.

"That was then – I wouldn't be too sure about now!"

Biff wondered what Mandy was talking about but he didn't get a chance to find out; the last bell had rung and their teacher, Mrs. Connors, had begun class.

*thecrush*thecrush*

Frank was waiting for Callie to come out of her algebra class and was surprised to find out that she wasn't there. He slowly walked towards his next classroom, and saw Callie and Iola coming out of the girls' restroom.

"Callie, wait up!" Frank hurried over to her. "Are you okay – you weren't in your algebra class!"

"I'm fine – Iola just needed to talk."

A concerned expression crossed Frank's face as he looked over at Iola. "Mandy's not giving you a hard time again, is she?"

"Not anymore she isn't – thanks to Callie," replied Iola with a smile. "I better go – don't want to miss another class! Bye, Frank!"

As Iola hurried off, Callie hooked her arm with Frank's. "Come on – I've got a lot to tell you in a short time!"

*thecrush*thecrush*

Frank couldn't believe what Callie had told him, she had thought he should know what Iola had told her. She was afraid that Mandy would brag about it and that Joe would find out. Knowing Joe's temper, she thought it would be best for Frank to tell him. He could handle his little brother's temper.

Frank was just glad that school was almost over; hopefully no one was gossiping about Mandy's 'talk' with Iola.

He waited till it was almost time to go to bed to speak with Joe. He found his brother lying in his bed, his cell phone by his side. Frank knew that Joe was waiting to call Iola.

"Joe, before you make your nightly call – can we talk?"

"Sure – but why do I have this feeling that I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear?!" Joe sat up, giving his brother a dubious look.

"Probably because you're not," Frank replied with a smile. He chewed on his lower lip, trying to decide how to begin.

"Mandy – well, you could say she ambushed Iola at her locker. She basically told Iola that the only reason you were going out with her was because – because you got tired of running away from Iola's advances. And that sooner or later you were going to leave her and go with Mandy."

Joe pounded his fists down on the bed. "I can't believe – no, I take that back! And after I told Mandy nothing she could do or buy me would make me ever leave Iola!"

"Did you tell Iola that?" asked Frank curiously.

"No – I figured she knew that already. Do you think I should?"

"Callie told me that she and Iola had a talk – she didn't go into any details but I think you should. I think Iola needs some reassurance from you."

"Okay, I will. Thanks, Frank – for telling me what Mandy did."

"Anytime, bro – what are you going to do about Mandy?"

Joe thought for a moment, and then a slow grin spread across his face. "I know just what to do!"

Frank chuckled as he left his brother's room, giving Joe some privacy so he could talk with Iola. Checking the time, he thought he'd give Callie a call.

*thecrush*thecrush*

The following day, Joe waited for Mandy to arrive at school. He had already told Iola what he was going to do, and she waited for him inside the school. Frank and Callie made sure the rest of their friends also stayed away. He spotted Mandy and her 'entourage' heading his way.

"Mandy, can we talk – in private?"

Mandy smiled and gave her friends a knowing look. "Sure we can. I'll see you guys later."

She gave Joe her full attention.

"I heard about what you said to Iola. I want you to listen to me very carefully – are you listening?"

"I'm all ears – go ahead," gushed Mandy.

"I love Iola and nothing you can do or say will ever change that! There is nothing that you can buy me that will make me love you! You can't buy my love, Mandy! Yes, I've known Iola for a long time and no, she did not 'wear me down' – I liked her as a friend and grew to love her! Stop this nonsense, because I'm never breaking up with Iola!"

Joe stared sternly at the young girl and then turned and left her alone.

Mandy stood quietly as she watched Joe leave. She was so mad she wanted to scream. Taking out her cell phone, Mandy called her mother – she wanted to change to another school.

 **The End**

 **Poster's Note:** Yup, and that's what you get when you mess with the boys and their girls! :) That's the end of this story!


End file.
